Awaken on Christmas Eve
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: A mysterious doll is left on a doorstep. But on that holy night it’s cold skin will turn warm and a heart that should not exist begins beating. XemSai AU SHOUNEN-AI


**Awaken on Christmas Eve**

**A/N - **Okay, I wrote this once but Microsoft crashed on me and I didn't save it, I was so pissed a nearly punched my wall and started crying cuz it's the only story I've written since I got writers block. BUT! I re-wrote it so here we go, nice and fresh ready for you to read! Yeah I always pictured Saix as a doll, dunno why, must be the doll collector in me, lol if I could I would so make a Saix doll. Oh and this is my first XemSai fanfic! . Merry Xemnas… I mean X-mas… X3

**Summary **- A mysterious doll is left on a doorstep. But on that holy night it's cold skin will turn warm and a heart that should not exist begins beating. XemSai AU SHOUNEN-AI

**Warnings - **shounen ai, fluff, and NO LEMON! (doesn't think she can write XemSai smex just yet)

…

Dolls.

There was just something about the fragile beings that entranced Xemnas, their never dulling eyes and everlasting youth. He thought it was strange that he found them so interesting. His love for the dolls was a well kept secret from the world and he had quite a few, the small porcelain children sitting or standing in his office. Occasionally during his work he would pause and admire them for a few moments, they relieved his stress greatly and seemed to emit a calming atmosphere, at least that's what he thought to be true.

Xemnas was currently walking along a snow covered path on his way home from work. The breeze was chilly as snow fell all around him, blanketing the streets in a white sheet of snow. He unconsciously pulled his black work coat tighter. Organization XIII was the name of his work place, he was the boss there and they existed purely to study hearts and their functions, they were almost at a break through, creating an artificial heart. Reaching his home Xemnas walked up the ice covered stairs carefully and was greeted by a rather unusual sight. There was a large box sitting on his doorstep, curious he knelt beside the box and used his glove covered hand to brush away the snow that was concealing a white tag. It had his name and address on it, not finding a source as to where the giant package came from Xemnas stared at it for a few moments. The parcel was clearly for him so after some effort he lifted the box up and made his way inside shutting the door behind him. Carefully laying the box down on his living room floor, he moved away to light the ornate fireplace that was in the room before kneeling next to the box again.

Why would a giant package appear at his doorstep? Perhaps it had been a gift from one of his workers? Impossible, while they were all tremendously good workers none of them would go out of their way and do something like this. Then who else could have sent it, he had no way of knowing. It was clearly a Christmas gift as it was Christmas Eve tomorrow. Xemnas knew gifts where supposed to be opened on Christmas day but his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to find out exactly what was inside.

After finally removing all the tape off the box Xemnas inwardly scolded himself for not just getting up and finding a pair of scissors, oh well what's done is done, that was how the old saying went didn't it? The truth would now be revealed, carefully removing the lid of the box the mans normally stoic face turned shocked. There, in the box, was a doll. A very large doll at that, about the same size as a human. It was wearing a blue hooded jacket, black skinny leg jeans and blue sneakers. It's eyes were closed and blue lavender coloured hair fell over it's shoulders shaping it's delicate face. At that moment Xemnas could only think of two things, one was, yes there was indeed a life sized doll in his living room, and two was, where the hell was he supposed to put it? Perhaps if it was ball jointed he could just sit it somewhere, in order to find out he carefully lifted it's arm and pulled back the jacket sleeve which revealed a ball jointed wrist and elbow, okay so he could sit it, pulling the sleeve back down Xemnas laid it's arm down and felt his hand brush what felt like a piece of paper, he had taken his gloves off before tending to the fire. Pulling the paper out from under the dolls hand Xemnas unfolded it.

"So your name is Saix is it?" he asked the doll, not expecting a response.

They letter said:

_Hello Master,_

_My name is Saix, I hope you take care of me. Please sit me near a window where the moonlight shines through_.

Well that was bizarre indeed, why would the little note say such a thing? Deciding he'd play along with the note Xemnas carefully lifted the doll out of it's box and placed it in a seat under his living room window, right where the moonlight was shining through. Xemnas decided that calling the doll an it was quite rude, Saix was a male thus he should think of the doll as a 'he'. Looking at Saix under the moonlight anyone else would think he was a human being, he looked like he would come to life at any moment. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of the dolls closed eyes Xemnas was suddenly drawn to the dolls face. Right in between his eyes was an X shaped scar, if you could call it such a thing. It was such a sharp contrast to his porcelain coloured skin tone. Glancing at the clock that hung on his living room wall Xemnas decided he should go to sleep, he did have to go to work again tomorrow, although his employees had got the better of him and he decided they could finish early to be with their families and loved ones for Christmas Eve. Xemnas would spend his the same way he usual did, by himself. Pausing in the doorframe Xemnas looked back at the doll Saix sitting down so peacefully.

"Perhaps this Christmas will not be so lonely after all."

…

Work the next day came and went the blink of an eye, after wishing his workers a Merry Christmas they all parted ways to spend Christmas Eve with the ones they held dear. It was roughly twelve o'clock as Xemnas trudged down the street, he had nothing that he needed to do today. Although there was something he wanted to do, he wanted to find out where Saix came from. The box had no indication that it had come from overseas so it had to of come from somewhere here. He was walking to the town square where all the shops were located, surely there would be something there that could help. Arriving in the large centre Xemnas sighed, _this could take some time _he thought.

Two hours. It took that long just to find a shop that looked like it might be out of the ordinary and useful to him. _There better be something in here that's worth my while _Xemnas thought. Stepping through the door the bells above him chimed and to Xemnas' relief the shop was full of dolls.

"Is there something that interests you sir?"

Xemnas looked over to the shop counter and found a boy there, about seventeen perhaps, silver hair that just passed his shoulders, and stunning aqua coloured eyes.

"Yes, I have some questions I need answering." said Xemnas approaching the counter.

"How can I help?" he asked batting dark eyelashes.

The boy he was talking to, he looked like a doll himself.

"Well," he paused, "Riku I presume, do you sell life sized dolls here?"

The boy blinked, obviously startled by his name suddenly mentioned, he glanced down obviously realising that he was wearing his name tag.

"We do get them in on rare occasions, they are extremely expensive and hard to find though." Riku explained, "why do you ask?"

"I," Xemnas paused, "I received one the other day, the box gave no indication as to where it came from so I assumed it came from somewhere in town."

"What was the dolls name? Each doll comes with a certificate that has their name on it." asked Riku, he was clearly interested.

"Saix," Xemnas said, "the dolls name is Saix."

Riku's eyes widened, "That doll, Saix, he's really rare, people would pay millions to get their hands on him."

Xemnas frowned slightly, "They make hundreds of the same dolls, surely they would not pay that much."

Riku shook his head quickly, "No, no," he said, "Saix is a one of kind doll, the man that made him died shortly after his completion, it was the only doll he ever created."

Puzzled Xemnas crossed his arms, "then why would this million dollar doll suddenly appear on my door step?"

Riku shrugged, "I'm not sure, unless those rumours I heard are true."

"What rumours?" he quizzed.

"Oh um, they say that 'people don't choose dolls, the dolls choose them'." said Riku.

"Right," Xemnas said, tone unbelieving, "how would it get to my house if had never laid eyes on the doll before?"

Riku's aqua eyes seemed to flash with hidden excitement, "Saix is a very special doll, if you can believe this his maker didn't die of a heart attack or anything, it's like his body just shut down, like it had been drained of energy, it's rumoured he breathed life into the doll."

Xemnas stared at Riku, not entirely believing what the boy was saying.

"Uh look I have more information, the maker always worked on Saix at night, in the moonlight, not candle light, torch light, just the moon. People believe his maker drew strength from the moon and gave it to Saix." Riku was getting quite excited, he was clearly a doll collector himself.

Wait, moonlight?

"When I received Saix, the certificate with his name on it said to sit him under the moonlight." Xemnas paused, this was getting quite strange.

Riku was grinning like the Cheshire cat now, "to draw strength from the moon. I'll tell you the rest of the rumour, people believe if Saix is exposed to enough moonlight over time, he will come to life. Not just like a doll but he will become a human."

Glancing outside Xemnas noted the sun was beginning to set, he should be heading home.

"You've been of great help thankyou Riku." said Xemnas.

"Your welcome, I'm sorry I can't tell you where he came from, I don't even know who had him before you." he said sheepishly.

"That's alright, Merry Christmas to you." he said opening the door of the shop.

"You too sir!" said Riku with a smile, watching Xemnas leave the shop.

Riku turned his head to the side, looking at his own life sized doll who was sitting on one of the stores chairs. He walked over to it and stroked it's hair.

"Did you hear that Sora," he whispered to the doll, "someone might get to witness Saix's awakening."

The doll remained silent, ocean blue eyes shining.

"It would be nice, if you too woke up someday…"

…

Xemnas was almost at his house by now, the snow was still falling lightly. Saix come alive? Xemnas' mind was racing at the information Riku had provided, was that even possible? The scientist in him said no, there was no way. But the more superstitious side said, it could be possible, between the strange little request in the note and Riku's information, the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall in place, it was indeed possible.

Walking up the steps to his house he unlocked the door and walked in, the first thing he saw was the insanely bright light coming from his living room.

"Saix…"

He made a quick dash to the living room, sure enough in the seat was Saix glowing painfully bright, the moon outside was full and shining on him. Xemnas reached out to touch the doll but a sharp electric current struck him, jarring him backwards. Saix's hair was flying around his face slowly, as if there was a soft breeze in with all the swirling light. Xemnas took a step forward, and he noticed something, the dolls eyes were opening. In a second Saix's eye flashed open, revealing bright yellow orbs. The swirling light slowed and now Saix's body was just glowing softly. Stiffly and slowly Saix stood up a mere meter apart from Xemnas.

"S-Saix?" Xemnas said unsure if the doll heard him.

The doll smiled, "I have awakened, Master."

"Riku wasn't kidding, the rumours are true."

"This is the first time I have awakened, I thankyou for following what my maker wrote on that note and placing me in the moonlight." he said, his voice was hypnotizing to Xemnas.

Saix was no longer glowing now, "how did you get in front of my house?"

Xemnas' now alive doll tilted his head, "I chose you to be my master, and you excepted me."

_Riku was right about that as well!?!_

"How would you do such a thing I have never seen you before in my life?"

"But I have seen you, I have seen many things," he said, voice somewhat void of emotions, "you care for dolls, you find them fascinating, yet you do not want people to know this. I chose you for those reasons."

"For such reasons, that's absurd." Xemnas said.

Saix stepped forward and placed a hand on Xemnas' cheek, it was warm, no longer cold, "I chose you because you care, you care how your dolls a treated, you care if they a broken. And if they are broken you always fix them."

"So you're human now?" he asked the doll.

Lowering his hand from Xemnas' face Saix placed it over where his heart should be, "If one has heart does that make them alive?"

"A heart? If you were a doll how do you have a heart?" Xemnas had spent so long trying to make an artificial heart and this doll just happened to gain one?

"A heart, it's an organ that beats and pumps blood through veins isn't it?" Saix asked, clearly unsure, "I feel something beating inside me."

Carefully and even some what unsurely Xemnas reached out and placed his hand on Saix's chest, sure enough, there it was, the familiar beating of a heart.

"Am I," Saix paused looking up at Xemnas, "human?"

Looking into Saix's eye found a sense of desperation in them, "yes, you are now human." Xemnas reassured his once doll.

A tiny smile appeared on the scared mans face, "Thankyou, my master." he said quietly, embracing the taller male, his master.

Slightly shocked by the action Xemnas looked down at Saix's face, he wore an expression of contentment, yellow eyes closed. Returning the embrace Xemnas sighed, this certainly was a most interesting Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas, my Master." came Saix's soft voice.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my Lunar Diviner." that's what he would call Saix, the one who gained strength from the moon, he would be called, and forever remembered as Saix The Lunar Diviner.

…

Riku stared out the window of his apartment, sitting with Sora, his doll.

"A doll is awoken,

But others still lay in wait,

We must just wait for the right time,

And I will forever wait,

I will wait,

To find my path,

To find my Way To Dawn…"

**THE END**

…

**A/N - **YAAAAAAAAAAYY~!!! I wrote it all and Microsoft didn't crash!! YES! Oh that last random thing is Riku talking, lol random monologue by the silverette and haha reference to Riku's key blade there too. Um Yeah, X-mas present! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys!! R&R

….


End file.
